Kiss Of Rose Prince
by yukki067
Summary: Well, here's a new fanfic and i hope you like it. It's about that Seiran makes a potion and Kaede refuses to drink it and spills it on everyone so they into the opposite sex and Anis seriously wants to kill Kaede for turning her temporarily into a guy. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new fanfic for BNK. I hope you like it. I have thought of this at school where dreams are broken! i'm joking that's just my school.**

**Barajou No Kiss does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

It was a normal day in the academy but then later the accident had happened. It had seemed that Seiran had created a potion that worked like a boost for the knights' powers so they wouldn't end up killing Anis.

"That's a great idea Seiran-kun. You go try it Kaede." Anis said while pushed Kaede towards Seiran.

"What? Drink it? No way in hell am I drinking that! It might kill us or do something even worse than killing us!" Kaede said.

"I'm perfectly sure that nothing bad will happen to us. I've tried this on the roses in my garden and nothing bad happened to them." Seiran said.

"So you drink it first." Kaede said.

"No you do it Kaede." Seiran said.

"No you do it Seiran." Kaede said and it went on and on till Anis got bored of their childish behavior.

"Ah, Kaede just be a good lab rat and try the potion so these guys can drink it!" Anis said or better said "demanded".

"No way in hell!" Kaede said while raising his arms and by accident throwing Seiran's potion to the ceiling and spilling it on everyone (But Itsushi because he and Ninufa were doing some business at the society) and when it hit the ground, a huge fog of smoke appeared.

"Great job Kaede!" Anis screamed but she noticed that her voice was masculine.

"Who was that?" Kaede asked but he heard a feminine voice come out of his mouth.

And a bit of the smoke cleared up and Anis saw a very cute girl with long straight red maroonish hair with amethyst eyes and she was wearing a short knee cut red dress and she was as tall as Anis was.

"Who the hell are you?" Anis asked and a masculine voice came out.

"What do you mean by that? It's me Kaede and who are you?" Kaede asked because he saw a tall, cute boy –as tall as he is or was- with short messy pink hair and reddish eyes and he was wearing a white t-shirt and dark jeans.

"What do you mean by that? It's me Anis or I think I am." Anis said.

"Um, Kaede, Anis-sama, where are you guys?" Seiran asked and he had a girly voice and a bit more of the smoke cleared up and they saw a petite girl with shoulder-length blue hair and honey-colored eyes and she was wearing also a knee-cut blue dress that went perfectly with her hair.

"Is that you Seiran?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, I have no idea of what went wrong with the potion and… Hey Anis-sama, you're a boy! I'm sorry!" Seiran said hugging Anis and crying in her arms.

"It's fine Seiran, I'm sure that you'll find a way to turn us back." Anis said reassuringly.

"Hey where did Black and White go? I hope that they changed into moths." Kaede said.

"Don't worry dear dog, we're still alive to your surprise!" a very feminine and cocky voice said and they turned to see 2 very pretty girls: One had long curly white hair with blue eyes and she was wearing a white dress knee-cut length and the one right next to her had long black hair that reached her waist and red eyes and she was wearing a black dress that was like the others knee length.

"Okay so let me get this clear shall we. Thanks to the dirty bitch, now we're the opposite sex." Mutsuki said with his new feminine voice that sounded high classy.

"Who are you calling a bitch, Black?" Kaede said.

"Actually, bitch is the correct term for a female dog." Seiran said.

"WTF?!" Anis screamed and everyone stared at her/him.

"I can't be a boy forever!" Anis said.

"I doubt that it'll be permanent and we should just wait until Itsushi-sensei gets here." Tenjou said and everyone nodded.

"I should get a manicure." Kaede said while looking at his/her nails.

"What?" Anis asked.

"It's true, my nails look horrible." Tenjou said while looking at his/her nails.

"True." Mutsuki said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Anis screamed.

"Don't mess your nose where it's not needed Anis." Kaede said while twirling a piece of hair.

"Stupid crazy bitch." Anis said and Seiran tapped Anis's shoulder.

"Um Anis-sama, they're acting like real girls because the potion was so the drinker could be more like he or she is and they are acting like girls and you're acting like a man whom doesn't want to be ignored." Seiran said.

"So true Seiran-kun." Anis said and Anis sat down on a couch that was there and Seiran walked there and sat next to Anis and put her head on Anis's shoulder.

"Um…" Anis started saying.

"Can we stay like this, just for a little moment?" Seiran said while also hugging Anis.

"Fine." Anis said and closed her/his eyes.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing Seiran?!" Kaede screamed and they both opened their eyes and saw Kaede and Tenjou with their hands on their hips and Mutsuki had her arms crossed.

"Nothing." Anis and Seiran said innocently.

"Not fair! The Blue Rose is hugging Lord Anis and I can't do anything! How the mighty have fallen." Tenjou said dramatically.

"Drama queen." Mutsuki said and Itsushi entered.

"Let me guess: Seiran-kun made a potion that would help you with your abilities and Kaede refused to drink as a lab rat and he spilled it on all of you and you're the opposite gender." Itsushi said while looking at them.

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

"Okay, I've never heard of a potion or a spell that could this so it might be permanent." Itsushi said and Anis stared at him.

"HWTSBHCSBUAOJZMZJBSADK!" Anis screamed. What she was screamed was not even a language that she can understand.

"What did he say?" Everyone asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT I MIGHT BE STUCK AS A GUY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE?!" Anis screamed.

"No I didn't mean any of that! It's that….. Oh lord please save me before it's too late." Itsushi said.

"Anis doesn't have da guts to hit Itsushi, do you Anis?" Ninufa said.

"Damnit, this thing is always right when it needs to be right. Aren't ya." Anis said.

"Well what should we do in a situation like ours?" Mutsuki said while crossing her arms.

"Well for starters, I think that Seiran-chan should start trying to see if she can make an antidote and I will see that if I can find anything about something like this, okay." Itsushi said.

"And, what do we do?" Kaede asked.

"Stand there and look pretty and handsome. I'm joking; I'll have you enrolled in the school so you can't lose your education. Don't worry I'll have you signed in as you are your own cousins." Itsushi said.

"Okay but one quick question: What are we going to wear tomorrow?" Anis asked.

"Oh yeah. Anis, if you could prepare some of your clothes for them and they'll prepare some of their clothes for you." Itsushi said.

"Fine." Anis said. "Come on you guys."

And they started walking towards Anis's apartment and they entered the elevator and got in Anis's apartment.

"Um Anis, not that I'm offending you or anything but you have to make this place look more like if a dude was living here." Kaede said while she took off her shoes.

"I'm not going to be a man forever you know. It's just temporary and I could just say that my cousin is a neat freak." Anis said while entering his room and he came out with a bunch of clothes and dumped them on the floor.

"Do you seriously have this much of clothes?" Tenjou asked.

"Yeah I do. They were all sent from family members from all over the world. Come on choose your clothes." Anis said.

"What? No, you have to choose our clothes!" Kaede said.

"Aren't you girls? Girls have a super great fashion sense and you can choose whatever you sniff out." Anis said and they all started digging and they each had a piece of clothing.

"I should get you more clothes." Anis said and when he came back with more clothes, he saw Kaede and Tenjou fighting over a pair of Vera Wang boots.

"They are limited edition! Give them to me you stupid bitch! They'll be happier with me!" Tenjou said as she pulled the boots more towards her.

"WHAT! No way in hell!" Kaede said and Anis walked towards them and grabbed the boots and walked to his room and he came out with an exact pair of boots.

"I've got 2 pairs. So one for you Kaede and one for you Tenjou-sempai." Anis said while throwing the boots towards the girls.

"Ah you have such great fashion sense." Seiran said.

"Thanks." Anis said and he brought out a bunch of the girls school uniforms. The spring one, the summer one and the P.E one.

"So many clothes! Yay!" Tenjou and Kaede said happily.

"Okay, now get out of my house and go to your houses and prepare some clothes for me then you can text me and I'll summon you. Kay." Anis said.

"Sure." Kaede said and the others nodded and they left his house.

"Damn, I hate being a boy I feel so disgusting and stupid." Anis said while lying on his couch.

"Well, at least I'm tall now." Anis said and he went to take a bath and when he came out of the bath, he saw that he had a text from Kaede.

"Well, I guess that I should summon her right now since I'm practically naked without this towel on so I want my clothes." Anis thought and he grabbed the Red Rosario card and kissed it and Kaede appeared with a big bag.

"Hey Anis! AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Kaede screamed while turning around.

"Hey, I don't have any clothes for men so I'm in my towel until you give me the bag." Anis said.

"Here you go." Kaede said while extending the bag to Anis and he grabbed the bag and went into the room and came out with a red shirt and dark shorts.

"How do I look?" Anis asked.

"Hot. Damnit, I should have seen your six-pack a bit more. Oh no! I'm acting like a girl! Change me back!" Kaede screamed while grabbing Anis's shoulders.

"I am not a wizard. Believe me if I were then I would have changed us back by now." Anis said.

"I'm sorry." Kaede said.

"It's okay. Now if you allow me then I'll send you back home." Anis said while grabbing the card but Kaede stopped him.

"I'll walk home, kay." Kaede said while putting the card back on the table.

"I don't know but evicting you sounds better." Anis said.

"I'll get home walking, I doubt that I'll get mugged." Kaede said.

"You're a girl now, so there might be 3 fates for you if you go out alone." Anis said.

"What would those fates be exactly?" Kaede asked.

"Well, the first one would be that you would be kidnapped and then 3 days later your dead body will be found in front of a very important building." Anis said.

"What's the other fate that awaits me?" Kaede said a bit traumatized.

"Um, that you get raped." Anis said.

"Okay, what's the last one?" Kaede asked even more traumatized.

"Well it would be…" Anis started saying but was interrupted by this:

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaede screamed and jumped into Anis's arm. "Don't say it, don't say it!"

"I was going to say that you might get home okay. Calm down, I'm sorry that I'm scaring you." Anis said and the door opened and Tenjou, Mutsuki and Seiran entered.

"Shit." Anis whispered.

"Stop touching him, you stupid bitch." Mutsuki said while she pulled Kaede away from Anis.

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Kaede said rudely while taking her arm away from Mutsuki.

"Um, you." Mutsuki said sarcastically.

"Damn you Black." Kaede said.

"Here you go Anis-sama. These are my clothes that I'm borrowing you." Seiran said sweetly while giving Anis a bag full of clothes.

"Thanks a lot." Anis said and then Tenjou walked towards Anis and handed out a bag.

"I made sure my servants packed enough clothes for 2 or 3 weeks for you." Tenjou said while handing out a bag and Anis started looking in the bag and Tenjou just giggled.

"What's wrong? Is there a bomb in here or what?" Anis asked.

"No, it's not necessary for you to see what clothes I gave you. They aren't mine; I made some of the servants go buy some at the mall." Tenjou said.

"Okay. So Mutsuki, you aren't going to get some clothes?" Anis asked.

"I didn't let her give you some clothes." Tenjou said.

"Um, why not Tenjou-sempai?" Anis asked.

"Because she thinks that I have cursed any clothing that I have used." Mutsuki said.

"Okay, I don't get you. So bye!" Anis said while pushing out of his house and when he closed the door, he sat on his couch.

"I hope that I don't be a dude forever." Anis said negatively before going to his room.

* * *

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter! i sincerely hope that you like this!**

* * *

**Anise's POV:**

I'm waking up and I'm getting up from the bed and I'm taking a bath and I look into the mirror and I see a cute, tall 16 year old boy with short pink hair and reddish-pinkish eyes with creamy skin and the worst of all is that the boy is me! And I don't like to be a boy no matter how handsome I am! So I start getting changed into the boys' school uniform and the phone rings.

"Hello?" I asked and I got told that girl-me had gotten a Hennessy Venom from my aunt and I can't drive it because I –the boy- doesn't have a driver's license but I solved that by putting on a paper on sex, height, weight but I didn't get a good idea for a name so I left it like that. So I drove to school and everyone was staring at my awesome new car and I saw the girls by the entrance. All the guys were staring at them and I got out of the car and all the girls started squealing and asking questions like this:

"Who is he?", "Why is he so sexy?", (I may admit that I enjoyed that comment), "Is he an actor?"

"No ladies. I'm just a simple guy trying to get to the headmaster's office. Could one of you please tell me where it is?" I asked politely.

"He's such a gentleman!" all the girls said and Kaede grabbed my arm.

"We've been waiting for you for like 10 minutes." Kaede said. Why is she such a nagger?

"Fine let's go. Sorry ladies, I just remembered where it is. Please forgive me." I said while we entered the school.

"We forgive you, hottie!" the girls said.

"You have become a chick magnet in just a matter of 5 minutes." Kaede said.

"Hey don't blame, I'm just trying to be in the zone." I said while looking at Kaede. She was wearing the girls' uniform which looked great on her and her long red hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Don't be mad at him, Kaede. Remember that's what men do." Seiran said. She was wearing the girls' uniform which looked super great on her and her blue hair was tied up in a side-ponytail.

"Thanks but that's offensive." I said.

"Oh Lord Anise, please don't mind your breath on these girls. Mind it on me!" Tenjou-sempai said while getting in front of me. She was wearing the female student council uniform with her white curly hair by the sides of her shoulders.

"Please let him have some air Mitsuru." Mutsuki said while moving Tenjou-sempai from my sight. She was wearing the school uniform but she wasn't wearing the jacket and she had a bunch of gothic accessories on but she looked hot and her long black hair was tied up in a messy hair bun.

"Let's go to the library." I said and we went there.

"Hi guys. I have already got you in the school. And your names will be: Anise, your name will be Akihiko. Kaede, your name will be Kisa. Seiran, your name will be not be changed because it's already like a girl's name. Mutsuki, your name will be Mariya and Mitsuru, yours will be Misai. Got it?" Itsushi-sensei said and we all nodded. "Now go to your respective classrooms."

So Kaede and I walked to our classroom and Itsushi-sensei introduced us to the classroom.

"Um, Mr. Yamamoto, could you please introduce yourself?" Itsushi-sensei asked and I nodded.

"Well, I'm Akihiko Yamamoto. I'm Anise's cousin, a pleasure meeting all of you." I said while doing a traditional bow.

"Now you Ms. Higa?" Itsushi-sensei said and Kaede just groaned.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kisa Higa, I'm Kaede's cousin. I hope that we can be great friends." Kaede said while smiling and doing the traditional bow.

"Well, I think that you should sit in your cousin's seats since they seem to be sick and when they come back, we'll see what we can do." Itsushi-sensei said and my friends just stared at me so I was degraded to paying attention in class and when class ended and when I was walking outside. A bunch of 2nd year girls got in my way.

"The rumors are true. He is handsome." One of them said.

"No, he's the handsomest of them all." Another said.

"Um, why are you comparing me to Snow White?" I asked.

"No, we're not. We're just simply stating that you're super-hot." Another one said.

"Hey, want to date me? I'm tall, beautiful. What seems to be your type?" The first one said while getting close to me.

"Um not the needy type of girl, okay?" I said while pushing the girl away from me.

"Yeah! He's mine!" Kaede said while grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Is she your girlfriend?" One of the girls asked.

"Um…." I started saying but then Seiran-kun grabbed my other arm.

"No, I'm his girlfriend!" Seiran-kun said. What the hell?

"What?" Kaede and I said,

"Is she your girlfriend?" The girl asked.

"I don't even know myself." I said and then I felt someone touching my cheek.

"No. he's mine, aren't you Akihiko-kun?" and it was Tenjou-sempai.

"Who are you?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm Mitsuru Tenjou's cousin, Misai. You really wouldn't want me to tell the student council president that you're trying to take away my boyfriend." Tenjou-sempai asked and the girls left. Thank you God.

"Thanks Tenjou-sempai." I said.

"Now you must reward me for what I've done." Tenjou-sempai said.

"What do you want? If you want the car then I can't give you it because it's mine and its super cool." I said and she chuckled.

"No I already have one. You have to give me a kiss." Tenjou-sempai said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Please let it be on the hand." Kaede whispered while crossing her fingers.

"Please let it be on the head." Seiran whispered while crossing her fingers.

"On the lips." Tenjou-sempai said and I nodded in horror and as I was about to kiss her, a bunch of commotion started and I turned my head and I saw Mutsuki walking over here with a really hottie glow around her and a bunch of guys started making comments about her like these:

"Who the hell is she?", "Can't believe that she's related to Kurama.", "I don't care who she is or to who she's related, she's just plain hot."

"Why is she here?" Tenjou-sempai said with a hater voice.

"What's happening?" Mutsuki asked as she got where we were.

"Tenjou-sempai is trying to get Akihiko-kun to kiss her." Seiran said.

"WHAT?! I knew that you were a low-life but not that low." Mutsuki said angrily while crossing her arms.

"But he owes me." Tenjou-sempai said timidly.

"Well, if he owes you then why didn't you ask him for something like I don't know: His car?" Mutsuki said.

"But I already have a car like his." Tenjou-sempai said.

"You're impossible to talk with or even try reasoning with." Mutsuki said.

"I'm going to find something to eat." I said and I bought a Coca-Cola and a hamburger and some guys came to talk to me.

"Hey, aren't you that new kid from 1-D?" one of them asked and I nodded.

"Yeah so what?" I said.

"We want to be your friends." Another one said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, it's because we want a friend that's rich and cool and lucky with girls." One of them said.

"Okay but why me?" I asked.

"Dude, could you get me a date with Misai?" One of them asked while sitting next to me.

"You can have her." I said while drinking some soda but then someone covered my eyes.

"No thank you since I'm in love with this handsome man." Tenjou-sempai said.

"Please take your hands off my face." I said while trying to take her hands off my eyes but all she did was bury her fingernails in my face.

"What's the magic word?" Tenjou-sempai asked.

"Um, get your hands off my face?" I asked and I heard her.

"Tck, tck. Do you want a hint?" Tenjou-sempai whispered.

"I already know! It's please!" I said and she took her hands off.

"Good boy." Tenjou-sempai said while patting my head.

"Dude, you're so lucky!" one of them said.

"Not lucky enough." I whispered.

"Get the hell away from him!" Mutsuki said while walking close to us.

"No way. He's my man-candy and I'm not letting a goth/emo girl try and snatch him away from me." Tenjou-sempai said.

"I'm not man-candy." I said but I was ignored.

"No but he's my boyfriend and I'm not letting some prissy/rich girl attempt to try and take him away." Mutsuki said while grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Tenjou-sempai.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" I said but I was ignored once again.

"You're dating 2 chicks at the same time? You dog!" Another one of the boys said.

"I'm not a dog and I'm not dating either of them. I've only known them for one day." I said nervously while trying to stop Tenjou-sempai and Mutsuki from killing each-other.

"Yeah, you dog!" All the guys said.

"I'm not a dog!" I said and then Kaede and Seiran came running.

"What happened? Why are they trying to kill each other?" Seiran asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. Kill each other so Akihiko can be mine!" Kaede exclaimed and Mutsuki and Tenjou-sempai stopped trying to kill each other.

"What do you mean by that you stupid/slut bitch?" Mutsuki said while standing up straight and crossing her arms. Oh no, she just did it!

"WHAT? What the fucking hell did you just call me?" Kaede said while facing Mutsuki.

"You heard me. B-I-T-C-H/S-L-UT." Mutsuki said. Oh she just crossed the line.

"You are so dead and when I kill you. I am going to have your head stuffed and mounted on my wall so I can say I killed you!" Kaede said and she lunged at Mutsuki.

"CATFIGHT!" A guy screamed.

"Dude, you have Kisa and Mariya fighting over you! YOU ARE THE WOLF!" The guys said.

"I am not the wolf. And stop fighting, you two! Or I swear that I'll make you stop." I said seriously.

"Oh please do." Mutsuki said while slapping Kaede and I ducked under the table and started looking for the cards and I found the black and red cards but I couldn't use them right now.

"Seiran make a distraction." I said.

"Okay but how?" Seiran asked.

"Oh like this." Tenjou-sempai said and she pinched Seiran.

"OUCH!" Seiran said and she started crying and everybody turned their attention to Seiran and I kissed the cards and 2 collars appeared on Mutsuki's and Kaede's necks and I dragged them to under the table.

"Stop fighting!" I screamed.

"But she started it! And stop choking me!" Kaede said while trying to take off the collar.

"I don't mind it." Mutsuki said while sitting up straight.

"You are such a masochist." Kaede and I said.

"I don't care." Mutsuki said.

"I want you to collar me up too." Tenjou-sempai said.

"You're twice the masochist that Mutsuki is." I said and I dismissed the collars from Kaede and Mutsuki.

"I so want to kill somebody right now. Preferably choking the person with my manly strength." I said.

"Oh please choke me and if you do then you could leave laying there my unconscious body and maybe…" Tenjou-sempai said but I covered my ears.

"I'm too innocent for this kind of crap!" I screamed and I ran as fast as I could and tripped into somebody and I fell.

"DUDE, WHAT THE FRIGGING HELL IS WRONG WITH-?!" I started screaming but I fainted.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3rd chapter. I hope you like!**

* * *

**Anise's P.O.V:**

I am waking up and I am in my apartment. Last I remember, I was at school running from the… how can I put this? Maybe the desire of the girls wanting to have sex with me?!

"And I did nothing!" I said. "Wait a minute. How the hell did I get here?"

And I started hearing footsteps and they sounded like high heels and a glass of water was put by my face.

"Here you need water." A female voice said and I turned to see a hot girl with long straight blonde hair and green eyes and she was wearing the school uniform.

"Hello." I said with a sexy voice and she laughed. Why did I do that?!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…" I started saying but the girl put her lips on my lips and she started kissing me. Why am I kissing this mystery girl?

"Stop, stop. Who the heck are you?" I asked and she smiled.

"I thought that you would have already figured it out by now." The girl said.

"Um, let me guess. Your name is mystery girl?" I asked and she giggled.

"Okay, I'll ask you a question and if you answer right then I'll know that you aren't joking with me." The girl said. I'm pretty sure that I know her but I don't know from where.

"Shoot." I said.

"What is the name of the person who betrayed you but in reality wasn't?" The mystery girl said.

"Mutsuki?" I answered and she smiled a cute smile.

"Fine, I'm Haruto." Mystery girl said. WHAT?!

"How did this happen to you?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. This morning, I woke up like this and my parents explained to me that if something happened to the other knights and you then something would happen to me. So I went looking for you but I was the person you bumped into earlier today so I got you back here and I had to drive your car. It's very comfortable." Haruto said.

"Well, where did you get the clothes?" I asked.

"Well, they're yours." Haruto said.

"Keep them." I said and she just kissed me again and she got on top of me and started to unbutton my school jacket.

"Why are you kissing me?" I asked.

"There is none of the other knights and we're all alone so…" Haruto started saying. When did I turn into a womanizer!

And the door was kicked down open and the one who kicked down the door was Kaede and she was super red because of her face and hair. I am so screwed….. I am going to frigging die!

"Who in the name of the Rosette Contracts is her?!" Kaede screamed.

"I don't know." I said while smiling.

"Get off of him before I kill you." Tenjou-sempai said with her murder face, which looked pretty cute on her.

"I'm not scared of you." Haruto said.

"Oh really? Well, what if we torture you?" Mutsuki said.

"Not even that way." Haruto said.

"What if we threw him off the balcony? Would you leave?" Seiran said cruelly. WHY WOULD THEY THROW ME OFF THE BALCONY!? IF I'M THEIR REASON FOR EXISTING! THEY SAID IT WHEN THEY MADE THE TRUE CONTRACTS!

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Anise, honey. Please shut up." Kaede said. HONEY?! WHEN DID I TURN INTO HER HONEY?!

"You wouldn't dare to throw him off the balcony. You are way too in love to do that." Haruto said as she got off me.

"People do crazy things for love." Seiran said.

"I did nothing!" I yelled while almost crying.

"Oh no! That bitch has you under her evil, diabolical spell. Calm down, we'll get it off of you even if it implies having to half kill you." Tenjou-sempai said.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I whispered.

"He's not bewitched. He just likes me more than you guys." Haruto said and then all the girls came in front of me and breathed in and out.

"WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T?!" They all screamed and I got so scared that I jumped out of the window and they screamed and I fell on the other building and I got off and I'm so cool that it didn't hurt but the bad thing was that I'm barefoot so I entered a shoe store.

"Hello, how can I serve you?" A girl asked and she started blushing.

"Can I see some shoes? It's that I'm running away from some girls and I need something fast and light. I have enough money for at least one pair of shoes." I said.

"Here. These are super light and you'll run faster." She said and handed me a pair of those shoes called "Crocs" and since I have a pair for a girl and I need one for a dude.

"I'll take them!" I said and I bought them even though she suggested that she was going to give them to me for free since according to her: I'm super sexy but I said no thanks and I left running until I entered the dark woods.

"Aw man. And I let my cellphone at home with those psychopaths. And all I have is this watch." I said while looking at the watch. "I hate watches. They're too tiny."

And I shoved both of my hands into my pockets and started looking for something to digest but I only found half a cookie, a packet of gum and the cards.

"Maybe I could eat the cookie but I'll still be hungry and if I chew the gum, I'll get even hungrier. Maybe I could summon one of them and make them make me food and then I scram out of there." I said out loud and I ate the cookie and I almost by accident ate the cards.

"GOD DAMNIT! THE CARDS DON'T TASTE GOOD!" I screamed and I smelled something that smelled like brownies so I followed the scent. I am way too hungry to know if I'm not being lured like Hansel and Gretel so I kept walking and I saw the Kaede Shrine.

"Damnit." I said and I kept walking and I saw some brownies chilling out by the windowsill and I couldn't control myself from eating one but they were too delicious so I ate all of them.

"That's better. I hope that they think that a bear ate all of their brownies. Now I'm going to my home." I said and I tripped on a rope and I ended up in a net.

"AHHHHHH! INDIANS HAVE KIDNAPPED ME!" I screamed and I saw Kaede. She was wearing dark jean shorts and a red shirt and she was barefooted and she had her hair let down.

"Kaede thank God you're here. Get me out of here. There are Indians out here and I'm pretty sure that they want to make "Roasted Dominion." so get me out of here." I said and she smiled.

"There are no Indians out here. I kidnapped you." Kaede said.

"Are you crazy, you man/woman?" I asked angrily.

"Tsk, tsk. If you stop squirming and stop criticizing me. I might let you down." Kaede said with a teasing voice.

"Maybe but what will you do to me?" I asked.

"Nothing. I promise. Red Rhode Knight honor." Kaede said while kneeling down on a knee.

"Don't you think that it's weird that a girl is a knight?" I asked.

"Stop doing that. I'm already getting used to being a girl but you've ruined it for me, Anise." Kaede said.

"I'm sorry. Are you the one whose blood is going up to his head? No, then shut up." I said.

"How did you survive jumping out of a window?" Kaede said.

"Because I'm awesome. That's all I can say." I said.

"It seems that being a man has made you arrogant." Kaede said.

"It seems that being a woman has made you more criticizier." I said.

"It seems that being a man has made you an asshole." Kaede said. That is super offensive.

"It seems that being a woman has made you a bitch." I said.

"Shut up." Kaede said and she let down a rope and I fell down to the ground.

"Itai. It hurts. Why are you people so cruel to me?" I said while holding my head.

"I'm not cruel. And why on the face of the Earth were you kissing the Yellow Rose?" Kaede asked while giving me a pissed off face. She's jealous. Now she knows how it feels.

"First of all. I want you to know that you are a very beautiful woman and I'll love you as a friend and..." I started saying but Kaede cut me off. Was my "it's not you, it's me" act did not work on this woman?

"Get to the chase." Kaede said with a menacing voice.

"She kissed me. Don't kill me." I said while cowering behind a maple tree.

"Just one question and I want you to answer me with the best sense of sincerity." Kaede said.

"Okay. I will answer." I said.

"What does she have that I don't?" Kaede asked seriously.

"I don't know. I'm a decent man; I don't judge people by their covers. I judge them what is on the inside." I said.

"Sure and now you ask me what I see in you and I'll answer that it's that you are the king of sexy men and that I want to have sex with you right now. But that's not what I saw in you when you were a girl." Kaede said. Was that the woman talking or real Kaede? I guess that I'll never know.

"It's true and I don't feel anything for Haruto or any of you." I said.

"Who is that other slut? I swear that when I find out who she is. She is going to die by my hands." Kaede said menacingly while a dark aura started surrounding her.

"There is no other woman. And why do you care?" I asked.

"Because… why aren't you at your home? They're all gone. We all left at the same time after we thought that you died." Kaede said while blushing the deepest of reds.

"Goodbye. I'm going to see my dad." I said.

"But isn't he like your mortal enemy?" Kaede asked.

"No. he's the only person I can trust right now. Good day." I said.

"It's the afternoon." Kaede said.

"Good afternoon!" I said and I started walking and Kaede started giggling.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"Are you really intending to walk to your dad's?" Kaede asked. "Don't you want me to drop you off?"

"No thanks. I've had enough knights for one day. Or should it be knightetts?" I asked.

"That makes no sense." Kaede said and I started walking away and I covered my ears and I started doing the "La, la, la. I'm not listening" act. And I kept walking to my dad's house which took me a long time to get there but some girls from a café gave me a soda but then I needed to use the bathroom which I used my charm for and here I am. I started knocking the door and my dad opened the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" My dad asked.

"Hey dad." I said and he stared at me.

"I never had any other children besides my daughter." Dad said. That is a shocker!

"It's me Anise. Something very wrong went with a potion and now I'm a dude." I said. "But if you don't believe me, then ask me any question you want."

"When did I give Anise her choker?" Dad said.

"If I don't badly remember, you gave it to me when I was age enough to remember when I was 4." I said and he stared at me.

"How?" Dad asked.

"I'll explain inside." I said and he gestured me to come inside so I went inside and I sat on his couch.

"Well, by accident one of my knights dropped a bunch of potion on all of us so we all kind of turned into the opposite gender." I said.

"Then why are you here?" My dad asked.

"Can you turn me back into a girl? Because if you do then we'll be mortal enemies again." I said.

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything." My dad said.

"Damnit. Well goodbye." I said and started looking in my pockets and I didn't find my house keys.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

"What's wrong this time?" My dad said.

"I left my house keys at home with my car keys." I said and he looked shocked.

"How did you get a car?" My dad asked.

"Auntie Cecilia gave it to me as a "I'm sorry" present." I said.

"Well, you could stay here for the night." My dad said.

"Well, Auntie Cecilia has a copy of my car keys but she won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." I said.

"Well, that is settled. Here you can sleep in the guest room. I will order some pizza." My dad said and we ate pizza and we kind of bonded and I went to bed and I woke up the next morning and I felt something heavy on my chest. Well, not heavy, kind of light. So I opened my eyes and I see Haruto and I screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I screamed/asked.

"Shhhhhhhhhh. I'm still sleepy, let's keep sleeping." Haruto said and she dragged me back to the bed. I was used as a human pillow.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter. I hope that you like it! Barajou No Kiss doesn't belong to me. it belongs to Aya Shoutou.**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

Anise started to live back in her apartment but she had a new security system installed in it so the girls wouldn't even dare of coming in.

"Ah, I love my loneliness. I couldn't stand staying at my dad's if Haruto was going to go there every day if I was staying there." Anise said as he drank some soda.

*DING DONG*

"Damnit. I hope it's my pizza." Anise said and he got up from his couch and saw the pizza delivery girl.

"Hi. H-h-h-h-here's your pizza." The girl said while blushing and handing the pizza to Anise and Anise grabbed it.

"Thanks. How much is it?" Anise asked while doing an unconscious sexy smile.

"Free?" The girl asked.

"Um, you came 2 minutes before the 30 minute mark so I have to give you the money." Anise said.

"O-o-o-okay. It's 200 yen." The girl said and Anise gave it to her.

"Thanks." Anise said and he closed the door and started to eat some pizza until the doorbell sounded again.

"COME ON!" Anise exclaimed angrily and he standed up and he opened the door and saw Kaede. She was wearing a strapless pink shirt with black skinny jeans and a leather jacket with the famous Gucci shoes that one belonged to Anise and she had her hair let down.

"Why my old clothing must fit you better than it ever fit me?!" Anise exclaimed angrily as she pointed at Kaede whom was a bit startled.

"I don't know. Maybe it's natural." Kaede said and Anise's neighbor came out of her apartment and she stared at them.

"Who are you?" she asked and Anise could feel a sweat drop fall from the back of his head.

"I'm Anise's cousin, Akihiko and this is my….." Anise started thinking of a correct word.

"I'm his girlfriend. He doesn't like saying it in public because his parents dislike me." Kaede said and Anise's neighbor just smiled.

"Well, it is true that parents don't like their child's boyfriend or girlfriend. Well, tell Anise that I hope that she feels better." Anise's neighbor said and she left.

"Want to come in?" Anise asked and Kaede nodded and they walked inside.

"Want some pizza?" Anise asked and Kaede nodded.

"What were you going to do?" Kaede asked.

"I actually don't know. I was about to eat and then I would try to read all these boring magic and alchemy books to see if I could find a cure for us so we can go back into being ourselves again but since you're here maybe we could do it together?" Anise asked with a sweet smile and Kaede had blushed the color of a red rose.

"S-s-s-sure." Kaede said as she walked to the living room as she sat down and grabbed a book and opened it and Anise did the same.

"_**Damnit! I hate being a girl. It makes me more affectionate and I don't like it like that! But this isn't bad. Just me and Anise in her living room while the others are minding their own business. Yay! Oh no, stupid female needs that make me lose the control over myself. I blame Eve –the first whore on Earth- for this." **_Kaede thought.

"Found it!" Anise exclaimed happily as he standed up to jump up and down.

"What?" Kaede asked as she standed up from the chair she was sitting to where Anise was standing.

""_It says that if a potion was wrongly made then the results could end up catastrophic. Such as turning into an animal or the opposite gender or even ending in someone else's body."_ Thank God that it didn't happen to us because I can't imagine myself in your body or the others body." Anise said as he stopped jumping to show Kaede.

"Keep reading." Kaede said.

"Fine. _"The potion could only be reversed if the people whom were affected did something that they have to do by nature. If that happens then the affected and anybody whom is close to them in nature and suffered a change will be back to normal" _What does it mean by "nature"?" Anise asked and Kaede put her hand on her chin so she could think.

"I don't know but if we find it then we can be cured! But we could just make Seiran-kun make the potion correctly this time, it would mean less work." Anise said and Kaede nodded.

"I'm so happy that I feel like hugging you! But I won't because I am trying to restrain myself." Kaede said while giggling.

"Yes, please restrain yourself. As a man I don't like that much affection and to be honest, I'm not that into you." Anise said.

"**I can't wait to see the look on her face. Oh shit, a dark aura is coming from Kaede. Have to say that it was a joke because if you don't then I might die." **Anise thought.

"I'm joking! Remember that I eventually have to choose one of you." Anise said as he sat back down.

"If I didn't know that you were the Rose Princess, I would have asked you out on a date eventually. But as I said, if you weren't my Rose Princess." Kaede said as she down in front of Anise.

"And why don't you?" Anise asked. He was more into knowing what Kaede would have of done.

"The others would kill me. You saw how much damage Black did to me when we were trying to stop your dad from finding all the Arcana cards." Kaede said.

"You are right. Tenjou-sempai would send an army of super-soldiers after you, Mutsuki would personally try to kill you and Seiran-kun could just poison you with one of his potions." Anise said as he looked at Kaede.

"**Well, she's not that bad. She's actually very kawaii and she looks like the models that I see in magazines. Oh no, stupid male instincts to kiss a woman. I blame Adam –the first moron that stepped Earth- for this." **Anise thought and he saw as Kaede got up from her seat to sit next to Anise and when she sat down, she put her head on Anise's shoulder.

"You know what's really unfair?" Kaede whispered.

"Politics?" Anise guessed and Kaede giggled.

"No." Kaede said.

"Then what is it?" Anise asked while smiling.

"Having to share you with my best friend and two people that I didn't even know." Kaede whispered so low that she didn't think that Anise wouldn't have to hear her but he did.

"Well, the term 'having to share you' sounds a bit too much. How about 'borrowing you'?" Anise asked while smiling and Kaede blushed even worse.

"Do you have a fever or something?" Anise asked.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no." Kaede said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you look very red." Anise said.

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm blushing this much. It's yours for doing that sexy smile of yours!" Kaede barked.

"My smile is sexy?" Anise asked curiously.

"Yes! Way too much! I feel like if the sun is burning my skin!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Maybe it's because you're wearing a jacket. Here let me put it away in my room." Anise said as he standed up and Kaede took off her jacket and gave it to Anise and he went to put it in his room.

"Well, I don't feel that hot anymore." Kaede said.

"See, it was because of the jacket." Anise said and Kaede was leaning in to kiss him and Anise didn't try to resist but then the other knights came in.

"Hello!" Tenjou said.

"How did you open the door if I had a security system?" Anise asked.

"**The password was flawless. It was 0000 and now I have to change it. How about 7777?" **Anise thought.

"Well, I called the security system agency and they said that your password is 0000." Tenjou said while smiling.

"Seriously?" Kaede whispered.

"What were you doing?" Mutsuki asked.

"Well, we found the cure. Well, a dialect about it but there is a formula on the bottom of the page and I'm not this good with Chemistry." Anise said as he opened the book.

"Let me take a look." Seiran said and she grabbed the book.

"Wow, this formula is super complex. There's a bunch of things that we'll have to get by our own not on the Internet." Seiran said.

"Like what?" Tenjou asked.

"Well, wolfs-bane. We can get that from Itsushi-sensei. A vampire fang and by vampire, I mean a bat. A bald eagle's feather, one drop of blood of the affected, a hair of the affected. A panda's hair and a piece of ice from the South Pole. It will take me a month to finish this potion. And we'll be back to normal." Seiran said.

"How will we get the panda hair?" Kaede asked. "They're almost extinct!"

"I own a zoo so we can get it from there." Tenjou said.

"Well, that means we can get the bald eagle feather from there too but how will we get to the South Pole if either a boat or a plane gets frozen there. What do you guys suggest? A submarine?" Anise asked.

"Or we could just ask Itsushi-sensei to transport us there." Seiran said.

"Yeah, you have a point." Anise said.

"But what if we get eaten by polar bears or sharks?" Kaede asked.

"You guys do have powers so you can defend yourselves and me." Anise said.

"Well, then it's decided." Mutsuki said.

"Yeah it is." Anise said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (If you don't then I'll stop writing)**

**Anise: What the hell did you just say?**

**Yukki: You heard me Anise. I'm going to stop writing if they don't review.**

**Anise: I'll have to stop you before you do that. (Jumps on Yukki and start with a catfight)**

**Kaede: Please review before Anise kills Yuuki.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's my new chapter! I gave Kaede some bitches for sisters. i'm evil.**

**Kaede: Yeah you are!**

**Yukki: I don't care.**

**Anise: Well, Barajou No Kiss does not belong to yukki067, it belongs to Aya Shoutou.**

* * *

**Kaede's POV:**

I'm so happy! I don't want to be a girl anymore, and I can't stand seeing every attractive girl in school flirting with Anise. Even random 20 year old women have flirted with him and trying to take him to nightclubs.

"Hey sis!" One of my 4 sisters said and I closed shut my laptop. It was Tsubaki, she's the one that's only 4 years older than me and she's studying to be an "actress" even though I do not find any beauty in my sister so I do not care. She has long curly brown hair with green eyes and she has fair skin (I have no idea of why I say it like that) and she's wearing a purple kimono.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed at her face. I was wearing my favorite red kimono.

"Ouch. That hurt me so much, well I'll just go tell father of how you just hurt me, Kaede." Tsubaki acted.

"Shut up. I know that you're acting. I'm not a moron." I said.

"But when you were a boy, you looked like king of the morons." Tsubaki said.

"Shut up. I have nails now, and I'm not afraid to use them for my own purposes." I said and she sat down next to me and grabbed my laptop and opened it.

"Wow, you got invited to a party and not by just anybody! By Daisuke Ichikawa's little brother. I admire you, Kaede." Tsubaki said.

"Did Kaede get an invite to a party that Daisuke's little brother is hosting?!" All my other sisters screamed as they came in.

"You must be very popular at school." My other sister Shizuka said. She's 3 years older than me and she's studying medicine so to me, she's the only sane one of my sisters, she has long velvet red hair (Like mine) and amethyst eyes and fair skin and she was wearing her pink kimono.

"I'm not popular. People just think that I'm the girlfriend of the most popular guy at school." I said as I took my laptop from my sister's evil clutches.

"So you mean your Dominion who turned into a guy?" Tsubaki said.

"I've seen pics of him on the internet. And he's pretty cute. Look at this one uploaded an hour ago." Ika said as she grabbed my laptop and looked up Anise's guy Facebook. Ika is my sister that's older than me by 4 years, she's Tsubaki's twin and she's identical to her just that she has short hair and she studies psychology.

"Wow, he has a great body. And he goes to the gym! That's sexy." Karina said. She's my sister that's older than me by 5 years and she studies law, she has long red hair and green eyes.

"Thanks for making comments about my Dominion." I said bitterly.

"When's the party?" They all asked in sync.

"Tonight. I'm not going." I said.

"WHAT!? Why not?" Ika and Tsubaki asked.

"Because why would I go to a party so guys could just flirt on me?" I asked.

"Because of your man. If he goes then you have to protect your territory, duh." Shizuka said.

*RING RING* It was my phone and it was Anise.

"Answer you, idiot!" They all screamed at me so I grabbed my phone and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"**Hey Kaede! I want to ask you something." **Anise said.

"Sure. What's the question?" I asked a bit shaky because all my sisters were staring at me like hawks.

"**Did you get the invite to Ichikawa's party?" **Anise asked.

"Yeah. Are you going to the party?" I asked and my sisters were nodding at me.

"**Yeah. I was actually considering going but I'll tell you the weirdest thing that he said to me when he gave me the invite." **Anise said.

"Go. Say it." I said as I standed up and started walking around the house and my sisters followed me like puppies when they want to be accepted by their master.

"**He gave me the invite and he said and I quote "You can bring your women if you want to man, just introduce me to Misai-chan, kay" and I was like all "what? But they aren't my women". So that's pretty much offending I and you guys but I really do want to go to a party. So if you don't want to go then you don't have to come." **Anise said.

"No. I'll go! I'll see you there." I said while blushing and I had stopped right in front of my parents whom were staring at me but I wasn't.

"**Sure. And Kaede, we'll be going to the South Pole, this Sunday. And I'll see you at the party too." **Anise said with his newly found sexy voice.

"I'll see you at the party too." I said and my parents stared at me.

"Hey mommy, hey daddy." I said sweetly as I hung up.

"What party?" My dad asked.

"Some party that some senior is having and he invited me and some friends and my Dominion. So, can I go?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course you can, sweetie." My mom said.

"Thanks mommy and daddy." I said. Being a girl is so easy!

"Here's the key to your new car." My dad said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A Lamborghini and it's red." My mom said and my sisters stared at me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed as I jumped up and down and I hugged them.

"Here is some money for gas." My dad said and he gave 10,000 ¥. And now I will use a technic I learned in a T.V show.

"Is that enough, daddy?" I asked.

"Honey, give her another 2,000." My mom said and he gave it to me. Suckers', being a chick is awesome!

"I'm going to go get ready." I said.

"Girls, why don't you help your sister?" my mom said.

"Sure." They all said and they dragged me back to my room.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Karina asked.

"I didn't know that I was going to get a car. I just took advantage of it." I said.

"You'll wear this sexy red dress that apparently belonged to your Dominion. And you will be beautiful and he will love you." My sisters said and now I know how girls feel when they get ready for something. I had my hair curled and my sisters were geniuses when it was about makeup and I was wearing a short red strapless dress with black high heels.

"Bye!" I said as I got in the car and I arrived to a gigantic mansion that in a few hours would be reduced to rubbish.

"Hey Kaede!" I heard a voice scream and I turned around and I saw Seiran with Black and White. Seiran was wearing a dark blue dress with blue heels that made her look a bit taller and her hair was straight and her makeup was well administered, Black was wearing a gothic strapless black dress with black heels and she was wearing some diamonds and her hair was also curled, White was wearing a white short dress no straps either and white heels and her hair was also straight and she was wearing a pearl necklace and ring and bracelet.

"Hey! You look…. Great." I said while smiling. To be honest, I was a bit jealous of how they looked and how I looked but the only person whose opinion matters isn't here yet.

"Thanks." Seiran said.

"Hey girls." Some random dude said and we all blew him off with this famous phrase.

"Don't even think about it."

"Fine." the guy said and he left.

"Everyone is staring at us. Can we leave?" Black asked.

"Maybe they're staring at you because you guys look amazing." Anise said and we all turned and we saw him. He was wearing a black suit that was messy.

"You look amazing." We all said.

"Really?" Anise said confused and then a bunch of random sluts surrounded him.

"Get off!" we heard Anise scream and we all stared at each other.

"He is my man so you sluts have to get off of him or I'll gut you alive." Black said.

"You wouldn't dare." One of the random sluts said.

"Oh, of course I would. I know how to use a sword, a gun and a plastic bag to wrap around your big, fat slutty head to choke you. So bye bye." Black said and they swarmed off. Finally she's good for something.

"Did you really mean all that?" Anise asked.

"I never joke when it's about you." Black said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, you just scared me. Let's go inside." I said and we all went inside and it was very much decorated; now I know why my sisters say that this guy's family is the best at hosting wild parties.

"Hey Akihiko, right? Nice that you could come. You brought your girlfriends?" The host asked.

"Yes. And they are my friends who are girls, not my girlfriends." Anise said. How can he say that?

"Fine. There's the dance floor, there's the open bar, there's the pool if you want to get in, and the rooms are for your personal uses. Bye." The host said and he left towards the dance floor.

"Where should we go first?" Seiran asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Let's go to the dance floor!" Black and White exclaimed as they dragged Anise to the dance floor and I rolled my eyes and Seiran just skipped to the dance floor happily and I kept walking with them and White danced like if she was Jennifer Lopez for Christ's sake!

"DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE!" The people screamed and she kept danced even better than usual.

"She's better than you in every way. I'm not surprised if she's the one who will end up being Akihiko's girlfriend." Some girl said behind me and I just imagined the horror. So I got in there and started dancing too and people stared too and then they started cheering for me!

"Oh no you didn't." White just said and she started dancing.

"Now this is a competition!" someone screamed.

"Don't compete!" Anise gritted through her teeth and at the end of 4 songs, we were both tired.

"And the winner is….." the host said through a microphone.

"Everyone is a winner." Anise said and everyone nodded.

"YEAH!" People screamed.

And we all walked to the open bar and I grabbed a martini.

"Wow this tastes good." I said.

"What are you drinking?" Seiran asked.

"A martini. You should try one." I said and Seiran and the others grabbed one and they drank it.

"Not that bad." Anise said and some guy approached him and shoved him.

"Why did you do that, man?" Anise exclaimed.

"Because you are a man-whore and they are your bitches!" The guys said and we just stared until Anise broke the silence by hitting the son of a bitch in the face with an uppercut.

"Ohh!" we screamed.

"Think about yourself instead of other people because that's what got you punched in the face." Anise said as he shaked his right hand since that was the one he used to punch the guy.

"Dude, you made me bleed!" The guy screamed from the floor.

"You insulted me. We're even." Anise said and the guy got up and tried to punch Anise but he kicked him.

"And that's why no one messes with me." Anise said and the guy crawled away.

"Where did you learn to fight that way?" White asked.

"I go to the gym. What? I'm a guy; I have to take care of my body because what if my metabolism stops." Anise said.

"Well, you have a great uppercut." I said while smiling at him.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Anise said. To resume it, we had fun like super-fun and then in the morning I had the worst hangover in the history of hangovers.

* * *

**Please review, they help the process of writing and if you don't then I will not upload.**

**Anise: Then I'll murder you!**

**Yukki: You are a psychopath but good for me, I know Tae-Kwon-Do!**

**(Girls started fighting)**

**Kaede: Please review or they will kill each other.**


End file.
